Dossier
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Toutes les informations sur la vie privée de nos personnages favoris qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous sachions. Personne n'échappe à mon investigation…


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Titre:** Dossier

**Résumer :** Toutes les informations sur la vie privée de nos personnages favoris qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous sachions. Personne n'échappe à mon investigation…

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est un gros délire que j'ai un jour eut avec une amie...

* * *

><p>1) Kanda sait chanter (même s'il ne le fait que sous la douche)<p>

2) Sokaro sait jouer du piano (comme quoi, il y a toujours un poète sous la brute même si c'est bien cacher et qu'il faut la chercher)

3) Tyki regarde Blanche-Neige et le sept nains (versions pour enfant, bien entendu)

4) Allen n'a pas un trou noir à la place de l'estomac (ce qui est plutôt surprenant)

5) Lenalee ne fait pas que pleurer ou sourire (parfois elle dort)

6) Kanda dort avec Mugen (Lavi peut en certifier)

7) Luberier n'a pas un balais dans le cul (c'est un tuteur à arbuste en réalité)

8) Le Comte ne va pas chez le dentiste (ce qui est assez surprenant, je vous l'accorde)

9) Luberier peut presque paraitre humain (il sait dire « s'il te plait »)

10) Cross a déjà payer quelque chose de sa poche (c'était il y a longtemps dans un univers parallèle)

11) Link a une collection de photographies de Luberier sous son matelas (ce qui est assez horrible)

12) Lavi a déjà dansé la danse de la victoire des Lapins Crétins en plein milieu du réfectoire (Qui veut savoir comment il en est arrivé là ?)

13) Lenalee a déjà été ivre (elle a d'ailleurs fait une déclaration d'amour à une plante verte qui est morte de façon suspecte peu de temps après)

14) Tiedoll a déjà eu une petite-amie (qui a fini par s'enfuir)

15) David et Jasdero n'ont jamais nettoyé leur caleçon (pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'en portent pas, ni de slips d'ailleurs)

16) David est fan de Tokio Hotel (il est allé à tous les concerts)

17) Bookman dépense sa paye d'exorciste en lotion pour les cheveux (diverses et variées)

18) Lenalee s'est déjà teint les cheveux en rose bonbon (Komui lui a tellement prit la tête qu'elle à préférer mettre une potion de son Grand Frère sur sa chevelure plutôt que garder sa teinte).

19) Si Komui porte des lunettes, c'est juste pour éviter que Kanda le frappe (ce qui, bien entendu ne marche pas du tout)

20) Allen mange des fruits (oui, il y a des pommes dans les tartes aux pommes)

21) Kanda apprécie Allen (mais il préféra mourir que de l'avouer)

22) Le Comte fait de la danse classique (honnêtement, qui est surpris ?)

23) Miranda est amoureuse de Marie (ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'ils seront ensemble vu leur timidité respective)

24) Tiedoll a déjà affronté des Akumas en caleçon (non, ce n'est pas une blague)

25) Kanda ne déteste pas Lavi (bien au contraire)

26) Bookman n'a jamais vu « Ku-Fu Panda » malgré les apparences (mais Lavi l'a vu)

27) Le livre de chevet de Jasdero est Cendrillon (vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se dispute avec Tyki, ils ont les mêmes avis littéraires)

28) Tiedoll a embrassé Cross (il croyait que c'était Cloud et il était bourré)

29) Kanda a l'alcool triste (qui veut la photo ?)

30) Le Comte est atteint d'un complexe : il veut des enfants mais aucune femme ne veut de lui car il se pointe aux rendez-vous déguiser en gobelin et c'est pour ça qu'il compense ce manque via les Noé (c'est triste la vie)

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est finit ! Je vous l'avais dit que c'est un gros délire à ne pas prendre en sérieux. Personnellement, moi je le trouve très intéressant et vous ?<em>

_BOUM !_

_Ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais sûre qu'ils ne me trouveront pas si je me cachais dans la banquise… Silence ou je vais me faire légèrement écarteler/ torturer/ massacrer/ réduire en bouillit/ ect…_

_A plus !_

_- LA VOILA !_

_Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de filer à l'anglaise ! Salut à tous ! _

_BOUM ! BAM ! PIF ! PAF !_

_(L'auteur s'est rétamée dans les escaliers. Elle a profité que les personnages soient surpris pour filer sans demander son reste)_


End file.
